Arrived in Ice World and Ski Resort
Peach: (Narrating) Long time ago. Mother and Father name George and Melody. They are ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and they have baby girl named Peach. And Melody sings a song for her. Melody: (singing) Oh the waves roll low And the waves roll high And so it goes Under a bright blue endless sky Waves try to measure Days that we treasure Wave hello And wave goodbye George: Good night, Peach. Peach (Narrating) And for that. We having a Festival for music. Everybody is playing some Music in the Mushroom Kingdom Peach: (Narrating) My Parents gave me this Music Box. She open it and it was a song "Endless Sky" George: It's your song. Melody: Our Song. Peach: (Narrating) But until then. Bowser's Parent happen. And then saw they an Airship and it was Bowser's Parents George: Everybody! Leave! They are leaving the Festival with their Music Melody: Toadsworth! Keep Princess Peach safe! Toadsworth: Okay! They left the Festival except Melody and George, they are helping the Toads to Escape Princess Peach: (Narrating) We ran away from them. Except my Parents. They were lost. Toadsworth: George! Melody! Get out of here! It was too late they escape in time and then Festival has been Explode with them Toadsworth: No!!!! After that they start a Funeral about their King and Queen Peach: (Narrating) After that. I still listening to their Music Box to remind them again. I have a heartbreaking memory about them. 5 Years ago, the Music Box is Gone and I feel sad. And now everything in the Mushroom Kingdom is sad about the Music Box to their King and Queen. And now Music has been ban from The Kingdom... Forever. Back to the Present Lexi: That's so sad. Ace: I'm sorry about your Parent. Slam (Crying) Danger Duck: But wait... What happen to Bowser's Parents? Peach: Oh. They died from the Explosion. Danger Duck: Good to know. Mario: It's okay, Peach. We'll get it back from them. Luigi: He's right. We promised that that we can give it back to you. Peach: Thank you. Thank you so much. Rosalina: We'll find out who they took it from you. Right now, we have to find the 4th Element. And it was up North. Ace: Let's go. E.Gadd: Before you go. Take this Suitcase with you. It was Stuffwel. Stuffwel: Hello, Everyone. Ace: Whoa! A Talking Suitcase. E.Gadd: He will help you to find the 4th Element, so good luck finding it. He typing his laptop and they Camera has beam our Heroes and now they are in Ice World Ace: Whoa! This place is cold! Mario: Yes. Welcome to the Ice World. Lexi: This place is so Cold. I wish we have some coat. Luigi: Me too. Ace: Come on, Let's go find the 4th Element They are walking down to find the 4th Element and they saw a Ski Resort Luigi: A Ski Resort? Here? Ace: Alright! Let's go! They are heading to the Ski Resort and they buy some Skiing's Ace: Okay. Now what should we do? Duck: Get the 3rd Element. Ace: I know. But which way should we go? There two Direction that we have to choose. Left one or the Right one. Mario: I think we should go to the Left one. Ace: Okay. Let's Jet! They are skiing out of the Ski Resort and all the Crowd are Cheering to them Category:Transcripts